


Not If You Were Levi

by YourMonarch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pedophilia, Shota, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely short drabble I wrote about pedophile Levi working at a preschool and loving up little Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not If You Were Levi

**Author's Note:**

> This has pedophilia and slight non-con, just because Eren has no idea what they are really doing.
> 
> This was written purely to embody the mind of a pedophile and an unknowing child. I wanted to practice my characterization skills and make a slightly chilling piece of fiction.
> 
> * If you do not want to read about a man taking advantage of a child's innocence, do not read!

Working in a room full of loud, dirty children was terrible. Not if you were Levi. Having to constantly listen to the whines and cries of greedy brats and pretending like you a really gave two shits was almost impossible. Not if you were Levi. Keeping your hands as far away from those wild boys and girls was a task that was far too easily achievable-

Not if you were Levi.

A preschool worker of seven years had a highly ranked title among the other staff. Most left after two years, sometimes even just one, and they moved on to better, _cleaner_  jobs. Levi had started working here when he was twenty-five, low on cash and an avid lover of children. Now, at thirty-two, Levi was still content working at this little shack for toddlers. He took up a part time job to get some extra pay on the side, but this job was his heart and soul.

 _Oh_ , the playground was such a good place for Levi. For the kids too, of course, but _dear lord_ seeing the boys sweat dripping down their temples or watching their shirt ride up their back and a hot bead of perspiration slide down their tail bones and into their pants- it was glorious. Just as good was the feeling when watching the little girls crouched down and poking at the ground with their sticks, showing off their bright pink underwear to him. Sometimes nothing at all was under that frock. Just a pretty, plump girl cunt for Levi’s eyes to devour.

The playroom was just as good sometimes. He got to see the children on their hands and knees, pushing around a toy car or making a plastic dinosaur stop all of the city that was entirely made of Legos. Their thighs looked extremely soft to touch, to caress, to lick. Check all of the above for Levi.

His favorite part of the job, though, absolute _favorite_ , was a three-year-old with delicate caramel skin and the name of Eren. Oh, he was gorgeous. The most precious boy one could ask for. It took a while to get the brunette warmed up to Levi, but they both managed. The first incident with the boy was when he cuddled up to Levi on a rainy day. The were in the den, or the main room, where they would watch TV with all of the others. Most of the staff had left for the afternoon and the rest were in the kitchen, preparing lunch. Levi had these babies all to himself. When Eren pressed himself into his current caretaker, Levi took full control of the situation and slid his bony fingers right into his diaper. He rubbed at his hot asshole and his world exploded into a thousand shimmering stars when Eren squeaked. He rubbed and pressed, feeling those tight muscles straining oh so hard at the feeling. Two minutes went by and Levi had two hands shamefully stuffed into that piss stained nappy, one down the front and one in the back, massaging his silky smooth balls, tickling his quivering hole. Eren couldn't come yet, he was far too young to produce any sperm at this age, so he peed some more, drenching Levi’s hands. The man took the blissed out child into the bathroom and cleaned him, making sure to lay his lips on every inch of skin that he could. His tongue craved the taste of his dirty boy cunt from then on.

 

Eren loved preschool and Levi loved Eren. This was the perfect life for them both. Most would stay far, far away from anything like this- Not if you were Levi.


End file.
